Echelon
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: This is a Ranma crossover with the Final Fantast VII story. Ranma is the leader and meets other people in his quest to stop Sephiroth. I hope you like it.
1. The Book

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Echelon**

**Prologue**

**The Book**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

The life stream for the plant earth. It is a small of spiritual energy of the plant and the source of life and all living things upon it. It gifted energy to a life form so that it may live. During an organisms lifetime it grows and acquires memories from its experiences such that when it dies the spiritual energy it has been gifted with returns to the plant. In turn, these memories contribute to the cycle of life as a whole by becoming more spiritual energy and allow the life stream to grow. 

The life stream for the plant has been left untouched by man. Because most of humanity is unaware of the plant's life force. Two thousands Jenova arrived on earth. Jenova arrived on the plant, having traveled through space on a meteor. Their she lad for all that time. Until she was found by Kimura Weapons Development Company in 1965 around Alaska and that's when they started the Jenova Project.

Vincent Valentine who worked for the Kimura Weapons Development Company served as a gunman in The Lazarus. Until approximately 30 years prior. While on a mission in Hokkaido during the later stages of the Jenova Project, Vincent was shot by Professor Shinji who then used his body for experimental purposes.

Vincent's near-death body was placed in a large experimental capsule for use in Shinji experiments based on Grimoire's research of the Lifestream. This resulted in Vincent's anatomy being altered to where he could temporarily change his physical form into monstrous entities when enraged.

Then that same year Lucrecia injected her unborn child with Jenova cells wile in the fetal stage. Vincent had objected to the use of humans especially her and her unborn child, as live test subjects. Even so, in the interest of science, she had proceeded with the treatment and suffered various ill effects as a result.

Under the influence of Chaos, Vincent became consumed in feral rage and broke out of his confinement. Vincent and place him in a deep slumber. By the time Vincent reawakened on the operating table with Shinji and Lucrecia nowhere in sight he responded to his modified body with both anguish and rage. From there, he entered inside a coffin for approximately 30 years as a self-inflicted punishment for his inability to save Lucrecia, which Vincent referred to as his "sin".

* * *

Thirty years later Ranma utilized the forbidden Umi-Senken to get away form the others. He dropped it as he entered a shop. The shop was called Shamballa House of Magic. 

He looked around the shop. The one room shop was big. His eyes soon feel onto the old man that sat at the counter. He had white hair and was wearing tradition Japanese clothes and smoking a cigarette.

"Hello young man. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Well nothing really. I just came in here to loose some people." replied Ranma.

"Oh, I see young man." he said.

The old man looked Ranma over. He read Ranma's ki energy and also found a veil of magic around him. Ranma had felt the probe by the old man. He just let it go on till he was finished the reading.

"Young man. I have something for you." he replied.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Ranma walking to the counter.

"This." he commented while he dug under it and pulled out an old looking leather bound book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a book of magic. I can tell from my probe that you ki is stronger than any human I've seen. Also, you are surrounded by a very strong veil of magic around you."

"No, offence old man, but magic has brought me nothing but trouble."

"Ah! But you only ran into the bad kind. The curse kind. I ashore you this is the good kind."

"I don't know."

"The book is free. It is also accompanied with this sword." he replied and pulled a sword from the side of the counter. "The sword is a legendary European sword."

"You won't give up till I say yes. Will you?" asked Ranma.

"You got that right young man." he said.

He sighed and stated, "All right. I'll take it."

"Good young man." he replied handing him the book.

Ranma took the book and the sword. He looked the sword over it was a cross between a zwihänder hilt and guard with a broadsword blade, it was a mirror polish. The blade was thirty inches long it was a big, thick, and heavy blade. It had a leather wrapped handle.

"Um...does it have a sheath?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, here it is. And Thank you for you business." he said pulling out the sheath and handed it to Ranma.

Ranma placed the book on the table. He then took the sheath and it was made of wood with steel over the sheath to protect the wood. He sheathed the sword and tucked it into his sleeves. He used Mousse's Hidden Weapon's Technique. He picked up the book and walked to the door.

"See ya. Old man."

"Come visit again anytime young man." he called out to Ranma as he walked out the door.

* * *

The fierce winds of the arctic swept over the ice field, carrying snow that tried to cover the remnants of a mighty fortress. That once housed the forces of the Dark Kingdom. 

It had been almost completely destroyed by Sailor Moon and Queen Metallia's fight years ago. It was deserted, the surviving youma having fled the place long ago except for one being.

Jadite, dark general of Queen Beryl, had been condemned to eternal sleep after one failure too many against the Sailor Senshi. His body had been trapped in a giant crystal and put in the deepest levels of the castle, which saved him form being killed when it had fallen. Without Beryl and Metallia's power to feed the enchantment, it had been steadily weakening until it completely broke down.

Jadite fell on the cold, hard stone floor of the dungeon. He gasped and coughed, he was breathing. 'So, that meant he was alive. Alive and free! Maybe Queen Beryl had revised her judgment and would give him another chance!'

'That's odd.' he thought when taking in his surroundings 'There's no one here... And what happened to environmental control? It's freezing in there!'

He shakily stood up and went looking for any signs of Dark Kingdom activity. He paced up and down in the deserted corridors for hours, finding no trace of his fellow generals or youmas.

When he got on the ground floor and emerged in the frozen landscape of the North Pole instead of the throne room, he knew something was very wrong.

"We...lost!?" he screamed out than fell to his knees, and was overwhelmed by the unbelievably of it all.

"Everything is...gone? Just like that!?!"

He was trembling now. In the corner of his eye, he saw a frosted piece of Beryl's black crystal ball. He picked it up and squeezed, drawing blood. Then he screamed and wept at the loss of his purpose in life.

* * *

The old man turned to the ghost of a beautiful woman, with long braided brown hair. She watched sadly as Ranma walked out the door and down the street then jumped on a roof. She watched him disappear from site. 

She knew he was going to be need soon. She saw what Sephiroth was going to do. She had seen it in a vision a week before she died. He was going to turn the Earth into a sterile wasteland except for Tokyo. She had searched a proper Chosen One for years and Ranma Saotome was the planet's last chance.

"Aerith are you sure that boy is going to be able to stop Sephiroth?" he asked.

"I have confidence in him Terrance. I saw it in my vision before Sephiroth killed me. He's the only one strong enough to stop Sephiroth. I believe in him." she replied

"I hope you are right Aerith. I hope you are right." he muttered.

To be continued… In **_Chapter 1: Savior._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I started another story without thinking about it. I just had to do it. I'm still writing my other stories. Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


	2. Savior

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Echelon**

**Chapter 1**

**Savior**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

Ranma walked back to the Tendo Dojo. He had hid the book the same way he hid the sword. He opened the gate and walked through and closed the gate behind him. He walked to the house and walked in and took off his shoes. 

"I'm home!" he called out.

"Ranma! Where have you been!" screamed Genma coming to the doorway.

"None of your business old man." replied Ranma and brushed by his father going upstairs.

Ranma walked upstairs and headed for the room he shared with his father. He opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind him. He headed for the window, He sat down next to it and looked out of it. He watched the sun go down in the distance.

"What am I still doing here?" he asked himself. "I'm finally going to graduate High School in about a week. I'm starting college in a month. Well at least I'll be a way from all this till the holiday's that's good. It's also good that these idiot's won't be able to fallow me."

Ranma closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He started to think about everything that has been happening since he got here. He realized he started to hate his own father and all of the fiancée's more and more. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes and found himself in a white area. He looked around a little, but saw nothing just white as far as the eye could see. A woman walked behind him she had brown hair that was braided. She wore a pinkish color dress and a red jacket over it. 

"Hello, Ranma." she said.

Ranma whirled around and looked at the young woman who owned the voice. He saw her and looked into her bluish-green eyes.

"Um…hello. But who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I sorry I should have introduced myself. I'm Aerith Gainsborough."

"Um…nice to meet you Aerith. But why am I here?"

"You are the chosen only one who can stop a man named Sephiroth. Who will turn rhe earth into a sterile wasteland. You are our last hope."

"Okay, but why me? Out of everybody in the world why me?"

"Because when you stopped Saffron your power came to my attention. Please you're the only one who can stop him. Sephiroth use to be an elite soldier in the private military group called Marduk. That is owned by the Kimura Weapons Development Company."

"So, where do I find him?"

"I don't know, but he will find you. He will try to kill any of those that will pose a treat to his power. So, no one will stand in his way."

"After this week I'll take off and get ready for him."

"Ranma, I don't want any other person to suffer the same I had by his hands."

"I'll do everything in my power I can."

"Thank you, Ranma."

"Your welcome, Aerith."

"I trust in you Ranma. I hope you can stop him."

* * *

Sephiroth came from the shadows of the room and could see Jadeite on his knees. He proceeded to walk from the shadows. The cold winter air of the South Pole didn't bother him. His boot hit the ground and the sound alerted Jadeite and he turned to face him. 

Jadeite saw a tall man who wore a black leather coat and carried a great nodachi. He had a handsome face, silver hair and the strangest emerald eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am... Sephiroth. Jadeite of the Dark Kingdom."

"You seem to know my name, but while You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know nothing about you besides your name."

He saw a look in Sephiroth's eyes. The look told all that he need to know. The entity scared him in a way Beryl never did.

"I have a proposition for you, Jadeite."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Your help and in exchange, I will give you the opportunity to get revenge on those who destroyed your kingdom." Sephiroth smirked "Oh, and when I ascent into godhood, those who served us will be rewarded. Handsomely."

'He must be crazy.' thought Jadeite, but he decided to humor the nut and tried to fish for more information. He asked, "Before answering, I want to know one thing who did it ?"

"The Sailor Senshi. Were the one's that destroyed your kingdom. You've met before"

Jadeite looked at Sephiroth in disbelief. It was soon replaced with anger. He screamed, "Surely you lie! That's impossible! There is no way those brats could have defeated Queen Metallia!"

Sephiroth looked at Jadeite and then sighed before replying, "Absolutely, nothing is impossible when one wields the white materia, Holy."

"The what?" he asked then thought, 'What was he talking about?'

"Well I guess you know it by another name the Ginzuishou. Sailor Moon has claimed it. And she used its power to strike down your queen."

Jadeite paled. He remembered the final battle of the Silver Millennium and how victory had been taken from them. If the Senshi has position of it, it would be like a suicide mission.

"Vengeance looked good right now. But how can I help you if they have such power?" asked Jadeite.

Sephiroth smiled and replied, his tone became patronizing, "Perfection doesn't exist. Holy has its flaws, flaws I am intent on exploiting. No one will stop me from using this pathetic planet. And it will die to fuel my apotheosis."

Jadeite still had his doubts about Sephiroth. But he still desired to join him. Also this was his chance to get his vengeance's on the Sailor Senshi.

* * *

It has been almost a week when Aerith visited him in his dreams and told him about Sephiroth. Ranma woke up that morning and it was the day of his graduation. Those graduation didn't have to attend school the last week. They just had to go to the graduation ceremony later today. 

He got dressed and headed down the stairs. He went into the dining area to eat breakfast. During breakfast Akane was stirring at him all through the meal. After he ate breakfast he went out to the dojo to train.

He trained for a couple of hours before it was time to get ready. Ranma went into the house to take a bath and get dressed. He then headed to the guest room to change. He put on a pair of black slacks then, black pants with a brown belt, black socks, white dress shirt that he tucked into his pants. He grabbed the tie and placed it under the collar and tied it. He pushed the collar down and button the last button and then pushed it to his neck.

He put on a black vest and button up the five buttons. He then put on the jacket and also button it's two buttons.

He heard Akane call out, "Are you dress yet, idiot!"

"Yes," he screamed back and grabbed his shoes.

He then headed down stairs and saw his father still dressed in his crappy gi. At least Mr. Tendo was dressed for the occasion. His mother was in a fancy kimono for the occasion. Kasumi was dressed in her house dress and Nabiki was dressed lady's business suit. Akane had on a dark blue dress with a little make-up.

Ranma sat down on the stairs and slipped on the shoes. He then tied both of them and then stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" asked his mother.

"Yes."

"Can we go I want to see my son graduate."

They had all left for the school together. The graduation ceremony was in a hour.

* * *

A young man named Bartholomew Solomon sat in coach section of the airplane. He was just leaving Los Angeles for Tokyo, Japan. He was going to college there though he was born in America, but went to school in Japan till the 10th grade before moving back to America. So, he had decided to go to college overseas. 

Bartholomew had on dark blue pants with a black belt and wore brown shoes. A white dress shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. He had a black jacket in his lap. He had black hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to go back to my second home." he muttered.

Soon the plane was going to take off from the airport and in twenty or so hours he be in Japan. And soon he would be in a place he felt more at home then in Los Angeles.

He was very adapt in archery and skilled in fencing with a rapier that was on par with his archery skills. He had his sword with him on the plane in the baggage compartment with his bow and arrows.

* * *

Zack pressed a few buttons and the capsule opened up. A young woman with long blonde hair fell out. She only had on a kimono with an obi tied around he waist. Zack caught her before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms as he looked for any signs of life in her. 

"Quistis, are you okay?" he asked.

He didn't receive an answer from her. But he could tell that she was alive by the slow breaths she took. He sighed a little happy that she was alive.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked another question hoping to get an answer.

Still no answer came from her. So, he picked her up in his arms and ran. He had his sword strapped to his back with a small backpack on one shoulder. He ran up some stairs. He then ran out the lab up some more stairs and them out the house.

The mansion was on the outskirts of Sapporo in Hokkaido. Zack had ran like both of there lives had depended on it. Which it did at the moment soon he would be surrounded by Kimura's armed troops.

Zack looked down at Quistis. She had long blonde hair to her middle back and undone with her bangs pushed to the side and went to her shoulders. He remembered that she had deep blue eyes when he last saw her five years ago.

He continued to run and he was heading for the train station that was about up a mile. He thought it would be good to head back to Tokyo.

* * *

Ranma stood with the other student body that was also graduating from High School. They watched as there principal that was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts give a short speech. 

"You're all wondah to your self what can de big kahuna say to you as you all leave dis school. What can I expect from de outside world? Will I find my niche? What should de big kahuna know about de vast territory dat lies beyond de confines o' subculture o' textbooks, Ramen noodles, an' coin-operated laundry. De big kahuna can say one thing de kahuna is proud, yeah. So, cognates an' surf up."

All the students cheered. After the graduation ceremony ended. They all joined there families. Before they left the school grounds for good.

Ranma, Akane, and the rest of there family left and headed for the restaurant in a neighboring district. They had made it to the restaurant with no incident. They got a table and sat down.

Ranma looked around the table and then looked at his glass before looking straight ahead. He had thought this through to the very end and nothing would discourage him from this course of action. He was a man and this was his decision.

He cleared his throat to get there attention and when he did. He stated, "Um…tonight I'm heading out on a training trip for about two weeks college starts."

"Ranma, you must stay here and marry Akane!" harped Genma.

"Yes, son. The Schools must be joined!" replied Soun adding his own two sense.

"Besides son you don't need college to teach the art! Look at me!" stated Genma.

"Any respectable dojo teacher needs a degree in Physical Education. And besides I'm not an idiot like you old man." he commented.

"So, what college are you suppose to get into?" asked Nabiki sarcastically.

"Tokyo University."

Nabiki laughed before she said, "Yeah, right I didn't even get into that university."

Ranma sighed and pulled out a letter from his suit pocket then unfolded it and throw it on the table. Nabiki reached for the letter and picked it up. She then proceeded to read it over. Then she looked back at him.

"Your serious?" she asked

"Yes, I'm."

"But how? Your grades are some of the worse. I've ever seen." replied Nabiki.

"If you look at my true transcript. In every subject it's almost all A's out of all the time I attended Furinkan High."

"How could we miss it?" asked Nabiki.

"Yeah, you sleep in class all the time." commented Akane.

"Well I can easily keep my grades up all the time. I had asked the Vice Principal and teaching staff to keep it quite. So, no one could fallow me to the college." he sighed and said, "Besides I want some peace and quite for a while."

"Ranma it's very rude to tell us, now before you leave." replied Nodoka.

"Sorry, mom. I had to keep till the last minute.

* * *

A young woman by the name of Keiko Asano was behind the bar counter. She had on a white t-shirt and a black vest on over it. She wore earrings in each ear. She had on black shorts that went a little past the knees and a short dress that in the front only went to the mid-thigh, but in the back went to her ankles. That was easy to move in.. On her feet she had on white socks and black Converse tennis shoes. 

Keiko had long midnight black hair that flowed to her waist with a pair of red eyes that accompanied her beautiful face. At the moment she was cleaning a glass and then the phone started to ring. She had placed the glass done and throw the towel on to the counter.

She walked to the end of the counter and opened it up, before heading upstairs. She then headed to her office next to her room on the second floor. She picked up the receiver.

_Hello?_

_Sister, it's me Akira._

_Oh, brother where are you?_

_I'm in Sendai at the moment._

_Do you have information of the Kimura secret in Hokkaido? That they tried so hard to cover up._

_Yes, it was easy to find that information. That's if you grease up the right hands._

_Did the information have anything on fathers werabouts?_

_No, they did not have that information. I still remember the last time I talk to him. It was a week before he went missing five years ago. Why do you ask all of a sudden?_

_I got this letter. It was either from a man or woman, but it was address to the pet name father gave me._

_You mean kinhime?_

_Yes, do you think he's still alive?_

_I do sister. The Kimura Weapon's Development Company will pay. We will get our answers, sister._

_I hope so brother._

_Is your bar Keiko's Nana-Ten, is it still in business?_

_Yes, it is. Also, brother we need to recruit more people to our group._

_I know that. But how. Do you have an idea?_

_Yes, you know I'm about to enter college. So that's a way._

_But we need someone or somebody who knows how to fight._

_Sure. Word through the grape vine is that Ranma Saotome will be attending the same college as me._

_It would be good to have him on board with us._

_Yes, it would. He suppose to be very strong._

_I know Keiko. How about you use your sex appeal on him to get us to join._

_I'll do what I can_.

_Make sure it is good_. he replied the line went dead.

She hung up the phone and left the room. She headed back down the stairs. She went back to what she was doing before the call. She had to open up in an hour anyway.

* * *

Ranma stood in the guest room of the Tendo Dojo. He had packed all of his meager belongings into his backpack and looked at the room one last time. The room that been his fathers and his for the three years he's been here. He sighed and picked up his backpack and closed the door behind him. 

He had dressed back in Chinese cloths. He had his backpack on as he reached the bottom of the stairs and put on his shoes. The others came to say good bye and the other two to harp.

"Here you go Ranma I packed you some to eat on you trip. It's leftovers from yesterday's dinner." replied Kasumi.

"Thanks."

"I still can't believe you got into Tokyo U. and I couldn't."

"Well good bye to you, too Nabiki."

"Son when you get back into Tokyo please come visit your mother."

"I'll try to do that."

"Probably going to do something perverted."

"Whatever you say Akane."

"Ranma you should stay here and marry Akane! Right now for honor!"

"Shut up father. What do you know of honor, besides I'm old enough to make my own chooses."

"But, son. You should listen to your father and marry Akane. And combine the schools."

"I'm going. I'll be back in when ever." replied Ranma and left.

Ranma jumped over the gate and stalked down the street so he couldn't be seen. He didn't want Ukyo or Shampoo to see him or bother him during his training. This was something he didn't want anybody to know he was in magic, Not even his family.

He snuck out of Nerima without incident. He was going into the mountains for the next two weeks. He would be traveling all night to reach the spot he wanted to train in.

To Be Continued….In **_Chapter 2: A Beautiful Lie._**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this chapter came out faster then my other stories, but I will continue to write the others. This chapter title comes from a song title by 30 Seconds to Mars. Well read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


	3. A Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Echelon**

**Chapter 2**

**A Beautiful Lie**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

"_**two-way radio speech"

* * *

**_

Ranma sat at the campfire that was going good. It had been almost a week since he left for this training trip. The trip had been going good so far. He pocked the fire with the stick as he waited for his food to cook.

He was considering heading back to the Tendo Dojo after next week, or the dorms. But he had soon realized that he need to go back to the Dojo. He need to get the money he hid underneath a loose floor board in the guest room. He started to his father hadn't found it yet. There's no telling what Genma would do with his money.

One thing he did know was that he would meet Sephiroth soon. Aerith still appeared in his dreams to talk to him. She had told him what the was and how it worked. He figured something like that was around the planet after what he learned of ki.

From what she told him about the Kimura Company , was that the discovered it and started using it. They were in the early stage of creating Mako that took from the life stream to create energy. And that it need to be stopped in the early stages before it got out of control and destroyed everything.

* * *

Bartholomew sat on a bar stull inside Keiko's Nana-Ten. Behind the bar was Keiko serving drinks to the patrons. Bartholomew was eating some spaghetti and drinking some dry red wine. She reproached him again and poured him some more wine. 

"So, this is your first timehere. I never saw in here before today. What is your name?" she asked.

"Bathelomew Richard Solomon. You?"

"Keiko Asano. it's nice to meet you Bart."

"It's nice to meet you Keiko. And call me Bartholomew not Bart."

"Okay Bartholomew."

"You have a gentile place here."

"Thank you. I want to ask a small question. Are you Jewish?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?" he asked taking a bite of his food.

"Well your last name Solomon isn't that a Jewish last name. So, are you?"

"Sotra of. My father is Jewish, but my mother is a Catholic. I was raised with both religions."

So, you are both Jewish and Catholic?"

"Yes, I am."

"That weird."

"Yeah, also the food is très bien and the wine is superb."

"Thank you. The meal is made with only the freshest products."

"I can tell. So, do you go to one of the college's in the area?" he asked before taking a bite.

"Yes, I will be going to Tokyo University. How about you?"

"I will be going there too. Class should be starting soon."

Yes, orientation is at the end of the week. By the way do you a man named Ranma Saotome?" she asked.

"No, not personally, but at the dorm, I'll be sharing living space with someone by that name."

"I would like to meet him. I hear he's a great fighter."

"I wouldn't know."

* * *

George Lambert ran in the snowy mountainest area of Alaska. As he ran he passed trees heading to a three stored house that was five minutes out of Anchorage. He remembered that his mother had sold the house two weeks. That had been before she died unexpectionly and his sister had packed everything and was put in storage. He was coming back to get his sister before leaving for good. 

He had strawberry blonde hair that was slicked back with hair gel. He also a green eyes with two that went threw each lobe and created n x fashion in each ear. Than one ear cuff on the anti-helix and the helix on each ear. He wore a long sleeve white dress shirt the cuffs button was undone and a tight silk gold vest with black patches creating a thorn pattern the back was sold gold over it. He also wore black pants and black combat boots. He had on a gold and silver each half chain and solid metal bracelets on his right arm, also two small rings on his middle and index finger.

He had two pouches on each side with two different belts that crossed each other. On the back he had two little straps that hocked them to his pants belt. Then on his back was a BL-17 F1D Series Grade 1 rifle. The model was based on the 1800's leaver action rifle. In holsters on his belt was two Walther P38 pistols.

He reached the house and ran up the porch stairs. The lights were on inside the house. He reached the door and knocked on it. There were small footsteps coming and the door opened up. A young girl at the age of thirteen opened it up.

"Brother what are you doing back from the Nunivak Islands already? You said that you would be gone for a week?"

"Marian pack your clothes you have left. We have to leave now." he replied in a French Accent ignoring her questions.

"What? But brother?"

"Didn't you hear me go pack your cloths. They are coming." he commented grabbing her.

"Who?"

Sister less talk more packing" he stated and pulled the gun from his back.

"But--"

"Do as I say!"

"Okay." she replied a little shacken before running up the stairs.

He pulled rifle off of his back and cocked the lever back. He then pulled eight bullets out from his holders and loaded them into his gun. He cocked the lever back and held the gun in both hands. He could clearly hear the crunching of the snow as a big group of people was heading to the house.

"Hurry up!" he shouthed over his shoulder.

"Coming!"

She came running down the stairs with a dark green large internal-frame backpack. She had on a big coat and snow boots on. She commented, "I'm ready."

"Good. Let's get out of here. They are here."

"Who?" she asked again.

"There's no time go." dodging the question. "Head out the back door and go to the airfield."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

"Okay." she replied and ran out the back door.

He quickly fallowed her as she was barely in front of her. He heard someone shout, "There he is." The bullets started to fly around him His sister kept on running. He hid behind a tree and stuck his right arm out holding the rifle and fired back one time. He hid again and cocked the lever and pulled out and fired again.

After the last shoot he got up and ran after his sister. He kept on running as the bullets kept on flying. His sister was a ways in front of him. He breath was showing in the cold air.

The Kimura Troops carried Heckler & Koch HK41 semiautomatic rifle and Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns. The were letting off clip after clip. Bullets were flying everywhere around the field.

George kept running with his sister as they came close to the airfield. He could see the fence that they had to climb before they reached the plane. The reached the fence and his sister looked at him.

"Now what do we do?"

"Go over, what else." he replied and slung the gun over his shoulder.

He watched his sister as she started to climb the fence. George looked back didn't see anything threw the thick trees, but he could hear them. The snow gave them away that they were coming there way. He turned back and started to climb the fence. He soon pulled himself over the fence and dropped by his sister in the snow. He got up and started to run to the plane with his sister.

"Where is your plane?" she asked.

"It's over there fueled and ready to go."

They reached the plane and opened the door to the highly modified Cessna 172 Skyhawk. Which was a four seat double engine high wing. His sister Marian got into the back and took off her backpack. He started the plane up and the propellers started to turn.

He pulled onto the runway and moving along the ground gathering speed and took off. Just as the Kimura Troops arrived the passed over there heads.

* * *

The Lieutenant had them cut a hole in the fence. After the hole was cut they rushed as the plane took off. He put his hand in front of his men and said, "Hold your fire." He took out a two way radio. 

"_**This is the Command Room go ahead."**_

"_**Commander mission failed. We are unable to capture or kill the rouge agent."**_

"_**Understand, Lieutenant. Bring the men back. We'll have to think of another plan."**_

_**"Yes, sir. We'll report back at once."**_ he turned back to his men "Men we are leaving the field of operation. Don't leave any trace that we were here."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ranma woke up the next morning and studied the book for a while as he ate some breakfast. He then started to practice his martial arts with the sword. You could see the sword blur as it was swung in a fast motion. 

Ranma skipped lunch and just kept on practicing with the sword. When he stopped it was closed to 1:30. He was hunched over and breathing heavily, his face was covered with sweet. The sword was held with his left hand.

He the stuck the sword in the ground and walked away. He went to camp site and have a late lunch. Then he went back to training.

* * *

As George flew the plane that was refilled in Guam. He had more then enough gas to get the four hours to Japan. He turned to the back and saw that his sister was asleep. She had a cover over her as she lightly sleep. He turned back to the horizon. 

He pulled a CD out of it's case and put it into the CD Player. The music started after a couple of seconds wait and was Jazz. He turned the knob and turned it up as he kept his course.

It was an hour and a half from Japan. When he saw two old World War II planes coming his way on the horizon. George put on a pair of fingerless driving gloves with the knuckles cut out.

"So, they brought the welcoming committee for me." he commented to himself jokingly. "Kimura must be crazy."

"What are you talking about brother?" she asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing Marian just buckle up. It's going to be a bumpy ride from here on in."

"Yes, brother."

"Let's get this party started and have some fun." he said turning up the music up at full blast.

George pulled the 'u' shape joystick to the right and the plane turned right. Two planes flew diagonally passed him. He watched his gages to see if he had the ammo. The two planes turned around and was coming back his way zigzagging.

"If they want to play let's play."

He continued to turn the plane, till the others where in his sights. He pushed the two red buttons at the top of the joystick. The two automatic guns on the wings shoot out a streams of bullets at the planes. It thorn threw the wings of the plane a went down in a fireball. The other one opened fire at him.

George pulled the plane hard to the left and the bullets barely missed him. They spun away from each other. George went a ways from the other plane and turned to the left. He went in a circular arch then goes straight before he pulled to the right.

The other plane kept going straight before he pulled to the left, creating a eight. They both planes meet in the middle and opened fire at each other. The other one exploded as the bullets tore into the engine.

Coming in on the horizon were a total of ten more planes. Two were A-36 Apache, P-61 Black Widow, Cavalier Mustang, and PA-48 Enforcer. One P-38 Lightning and P-51 Mustang. The planes were coming fast.

Gorge looked across the horizon. He sighed and said, "Damn. So, they going to bring out the heavy artilily."

"This seems dangerous big brother."

"Yes, but anything that is usually dangerous is fun. That's why there dangerous."

"Are you crazy brother? We should just run away!"

"No, that's a dishonorable way out of a fight."

"Then please be careful brother."

"I'll try to be."

George pulled the joystick up and climbed up in the air. Each of the ten fighters spun and branched off of each other. Some continued to go straight ahead. George dug in his console between the seats and pulled something out. It was a Potato Masher Grenade. He did a roll going down and pulled the pin of it and threw it out of the window.

The grenade hit one of the planes he past going down and exploded the wing. The plane went down in fire and smoke. He then pulled to the left and did a barrel roll. As three other came after him and pulled the pin on the other and threw it out. It exploded on the propeller of one of the three after him and went down.

He pulled the plane in a dive with the other two planes fallowing him. They opened fire on him as he flew diagonally. The tip of his left wing skimmed the water. He saw a Ocean liner of him and pulled the control to the right and turned.

It was a hard turn going at there speeds. He shot at the water to create a barrier of water. He had finished the turn almost hitting the Ocean liner, the other two weren't so lucky. One went straight ahead and hit the liner side and blow up. The other one pulled up in time in the process clipping the tower tearing off it's wing and went into the water on the other side rolling a couple of times.

The other three cam at him and his plane started to climb up. They stated to open fire as he came up and George too opened fire. The bullets from George's plane tore threw the metal of the other plane. Some of the bullets hit's George's left wing. The plane jerked and he had to grip the joystick to make sure it didn't loss control.

The last two planes came from the up and down. They came into box him in the area. He pulled a M2 Fragmentation Grenade and the pin out and threw it out the window. It hit the propeller of the plane coming under him and blew it up. The plane fell back to the sea. He pulled the stick down and the plane started to dive to the sea.

The other plane s tried to turn and ran into each other. The one from the top missed the other two and did a barrel roll. The other plane was diving after him and opened fire.

George did a u-turn and opened fire on the other plane. The bullets hit there mark and it goes down. His plane didn't get away unscathed as some more bullets hit his right wing. He straighten out the plane and continued straight ahead.

"Brother please don't do that again. That was too dangerous."

"I really can't promise anything sister. But I'll do what I can."

"I guess that's good."

"We can get back on course to Japan we should be there in a hour and a half. So, get some sleep."

"Alright."

* * *

Zack was in the cabin car of the train. Quistis had been changed out of the yukata and obi, then dressed in a long pink sweater that was tight and a long pink dress that went to her ankles with a pair of black pants underneath. On her feet were a pair of black boots. 

The train pulled to a stop in Hakodate and he looked out at the platform. He saw ten of Kimura's agents that were in plain cloths. He ducked down and grabbed the small backpack and flung it over his left shoulder.

"Shit! Kimura. Got to get out of here."

He then picked up Quistis from were he ducked down. He then proceeded to exit the cabin and quickly walked down the hallway and exited the train. He then ran across the platform and hid behind a pillar with Quistis still in his arms. Then he peaked around the corner of the pillar and saw not one of Kimura's agents looking his way. He then made a run for it to the spinning doorway. It took him out the train station.

"So, which way to go now?" He asked himself.

He had looked left and right for a why to go. He then decided to head left and was lucky so far that Kimura hadn't found both of them yet. He ran down the concrete street threw the crowds of people.

"There he is!" he heard someone scream from behind him.

He heard the voice behind him and ran down a ally. He then jumped up to one of the roofs of a building of that lined the ally. He landed on the roof and put Quistis down on the roof and placed his backpack next to her. He looked over the ledge of the roof and saw the Agents had fallowed him. He then jumped down and quickly knocked them both out before jumping back up. He quickly grabbed the backpack and Quistis then jumped from roof to roof heading for the seaport.

* * *

Ranma had taken off his red Chinese shirt. And he stood in only his white muscle shirt and black pants. Sweat rolled down his face and arm, and was breathing heavily. It was midday and sun was starting to go down in the background. He clapped his hands together in front of his chest. 

He leaned back and closed his mouth and gather a lot of his ki holding his breath. Before he blow out the ki enhanced air which produced some flamed in a small constricted stream.

The flame was big and produced a small fire. The flame died on the thin wire creating a small flame at the end. He was exhausted and fell to his knees and sweat dripped down his face and fell to the ground.

Then his hands gave out and he fell onto his stomach. He was tired and tried not to fall asleep. But his body was to tired. As soon as he fell asleep he was trusted back into the dreamscape.

He looked around the leased open field for Aerith. He found her sitting by a table with another chair across from her. She soon looked up from the tea, she was drinking and smiled warmly at Ranma.

"Hello, Ranma. Come have a seat with me." she replied sweetly.

Ranma walked to the table and took a seat across from her. He asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"I think you training need to be cut short."

"Why?"

"Because Sephiroth will be back here in Japan in four days time."

"What!"

"Yes, I want you to head back to Tokyo. There's no telling what he will do."

"Alright, when I wake up tomorrow. I'll pack my things and head back to Tokyo."

"Very good. Ranma also please be careful around him. He will kill you and not even think twice."

"I'll try to remember that. Should I put a group together to help me?"

"The would be a good idea. Try to find as many people to help you as possible."

"Got it."

"It wouldn't be that hard to find anyone who hates Kimura. If I remember correctly there was a Dr. Asano that worked for them five years ago. I think he was killed when Sephiroth went mad."

"So, I should look for his kids?"

"Yes, I remember him telling me that his son was training in Sojutsu and his daughter Kyokushin Kaikan Karate."

"Sure. I'll look for them."

"All right. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Good night Ranma."

"Night." he replied before he faded from view.

* * *

Bartholomew stood in open area for the Archery Club. He was practicing Kyudo "way of the bow". His yumi was in his left hand standing over two meters tall. In his right hand he wore a yugake that covered three of his fingers. It was made of deerskin. He held the ya in a Mediterranean Draw. He drew back the ya and tsuru with the index, middle, and ring finger. The ya was between the index and middle finger. It was drawn back so that the drawn hand was closed to his ear. 

He let it go and it flew threw the air in a clockwise rotation. It then hit the bulls-eyes and his last ya was shot. He looked up and saw that the sun was starting to go down. He heard something and turned around to see what it was. Coming his way were two older students.

"So, it seems the foreigner is also here?"

"What are you doing here you piece of shit?"

He walked and pulled out all of his ya's and picked them up. He grabbed his yumi and walked past both of them. The older of the two put his hands out to stopping him.

"We are talking to you?! You foreign piece of shit!!"

"Take your hand off of me fool."

"What did you say to me?!"

"Only the weak speak loudly."

"I am not weak!"

"You are to me. You think your better then me just because your Japanese and I am not."

"Damn right! We don't need your kind here!!"

"They have a word for people like you. And it's called racist."

"What?!"

Bartholomew pushed the hand away from him an walked away. He didn't bother replying to the guy's angry shouts.

* * *

Zack had passed Aomori and was only a couple of hours away from Tokyo. He ran down a dirt trail threw the woods staying away from the highway. Quistis had awaken, but was still out of it. She was still being carried by Zack. 

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Zack.

"Y-Yes, but I'm still a little whozzy."

"That's good. But Kimura's Troops are getting closer to us though."

All of a sudden someone jumped out the bushes. He had medium length black hair a sword strapped to his back and a backpack over it. He wore a short black Chinese shirt with his left hand from the shoulder underneath his shirt to his fingers were bandage. He also wore black pants and black boots and stopped in front of them. They all staired at each other.

"Who are you?" asked Zack.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I asked who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Ranma Saotome. And you two are?"

"I'm Zack Fair," and looked at the woman in his arm. "and this is Quistis Hawkins."

"Hello."

"So, why are you out here?"

"Huh? Well nothing I was traveling trying to find the path back to Tokyo."

"Well this is the path."

"Thanks. You don't mind if I travel with you?"

Um…No, not at all."

"Thanks."

They started to walk with each other. They all stayed in silence for a while on the path. The silence was starting to become a problem and Zack ending it by asking. "So, by the sword on your back you must have studied kenjutsu?"

"Yeah, I was in the mountains training. I also studied Martial Arts."

"Then you are a train fighter?"

"Yeah."

"So, are we. We are heading to Tokyo and hiring ourselves out as mercenary."

"Really. I'm going back home, because something is about to happen."

"Like what?"

"Well you won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try us?"

"Okay. Don't say I didn't worn you. A guy named Sephiroth's alive. And--"

"Sephiroth's alive?!" replied Zack surprised.

"Yes, that's what my 'source' says."

"Then he must want to go after Kimura."

They continued to walk to Tokyo close to nine in the morning. Kimura's Troops were not far behind them. They were getting closer and closer Tokyo by every passing minute. And that they were getting closer to there destiny.

* * *

George pulled the plane to a private airport. He landed on the tar math and drove the plane to the hanger. He turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition. He then placed it into his left pocket. He turned to the back and started to shack here awake. 

"Marian wake up were here. Hey wake up."

"Where are we? What time it is?" she asked whipping her eyes.

"It is thirty minutes after nine in the morning."

"Oh."

"Come on we are only an hour and a half from Tokyo."

"So, we are finally in another country?"

"Yes, so come on. Let's go."

He got out of the plane and hid his guns from sight. His rifle was in a steel box case to look inconspicuous. He left the airport with his sister behind him. After waiting at a bus stop for a couple of minutes. They got on one that was heading for Tokyo. George leaned back in his seat with his case on his left and his sister on his right. He was eyeing a beautiful woman setting across from him.

"Brother where are we going to stay in Tokyo?"

"At my studio apartment."

"Is it big enough?"

"Yeah, enough for five people to live in comfy."

The bus got onto the road and head down the highway to Tokyo.

To Be Continued….In _**Chapter 3: Battle for One.**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well this chapter came out faster then my other stories, but I will continue to write the others. This chapter title comes from a song title by 30 Seconds to Mars. Well read and review.

Additional Note: Who do you think I based George Lambert on? Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	4. Battle For One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Echelon**

**Chapter 3**

**Battle for One**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

Ranma continued his walk with Zack and mid-afternoon and quit. They had been walking in silent since the morning. Ranma had enough of the silence and asked, "So, since you know of Sephiroth. Were you there when he went insane?"

"Yes, we were both there when that happen. He was talking nonsense before it happen. We were nearly killed by him. I don't know what happen after that."

"What year was that?"

"I believe the year was 1990."

"That was five years ago."

"I could tell that when I saw stuff that wasn't available five years ago."

"Yeah, a lot has changed."

"What do you think Sephiroth's been doing since he went crazy?" asked Zack.

"I wouldn't know that. But what I do know is the potential danger he poses to the planet."

"True. He was the strongest swordsman in the world when he went insane. There is know telling what he can accomplish now."

"You have a point. Tell me did you ever hear of a Kimura experimenting on trying to draw out something called the Lifestream?"

"Yes, it was still in it's intermediary stage of the project five years ago. In these years since then they probably improved it and accomplished more on the research. Why do you ask?"

"No, reason in particular."

Zack didn't buy Ranma's one bit. 'Not many people knew that Kimura was experimenting with the Lifestream. So, how did this boy who doesn't work for Kimura know about it?' he thought. He would let the question go for now and find out another time.

* * *

George got off the bus with Marian. They stood on the sidewalk as the bus drove off. George then started to walk ahead down e street away from the bus stop. He still had his metal case in his hands. His sister was closely behind him with her backpack on her back and her jacket held in her hands.

"Wait for me brother!" She called out.

"Hurry up if you don't want to be left behind."

She caught up with her big brother and was walking right by him. He was getting curious glances, but just looked ahead ignoring the looks he was getting from people. He sister did the same thing.

"So, big brother how far is your apartment?" she asked.

"It's not far from here just a couple of more blocks away. We'll be there in a few minutes." he replied.

The continued to walk for a couple of minutes and stopped n front of six story building. The building was white in color and had big wide windows. It looked like an other expensive apartment building in America.

"This is where you live big brother?" she asked.

"Yes, sister this were I live. Let's go in."

He walked to the front door f the building and entered the Lobby. George waved to the doorman behind the desk. He walked to the desk and the doorman gave him his mail. He looked over it as they started talking.

"Hello, Mr. Lambert. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Hiro-san."

"That's good, sir."

They entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the 6th floor. The elevator jerked upwards it dinged before it came to each floor. They rode the elevator for a couple of minutes before the door opened as it stopped. Both of them got off on the floor. After they got off the elevator door closed.

"So, where's your apartment."

"It's two doors down."

He walked to the let and soon passed one door then another. He stopped by '603' and dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. He then placed it into the lock and turned the key. He unlocked the door and it swung opened, and walked into the living room.

"Ah, it's good to be home." he muttered.

He had started walking to a armoire and placed the case on the ground. He then unlocked the padlock on it. He opened both doors and picked up his metal case from the floor and slid it in. He opened the case and took out his rifle and hung it on two hooks. He then pulled the two pistols and placed them on the shelf, then took off his pouches and placed them on the shelf.

"Brother were will I sleep?"

"Go up those stairs it leads to another room. That can be your room."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take a bath and then get some sleep." he replied walking into his room and turned on the AC as he passed it.

* * *

It was night in Niigata. He was walking through the Warehouse District by the Port of the city. He was here to meet his informant from Kimura. He stopped walking under the light in the area.

The man had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of avatar goggles on the forehead with a pack of cigarettes in the strap of the goggles. A gray t-shirt, a pair of green cargo pants, and a denim jacket tied around his waist. On his feet were a pair of black combat boots and brown gloves that went to his forearm.

He was smoking a cigarette as he waited for his informant to arrive. He took the cigarette in his fingers and blow out some smoke. He heard foot steps in front of him and stopped all you could see was a pair of black dress shoes.

"What the fuck took you so long?" he asked.

"You don't have to be so rude Akira-san." replied the mysterious person in a feminine voice.

"Kiss my ass Cissnei you should be in the kitchen making some man dinner."

"Is that anyway to talk to your informant, honey." she said.

She walked out of the shadows and you could clearly see her. She ha long reddish-brown hair that was wave at the end a brown eyes. She wore a black suit jacket, a white dress shirt with black tie and black pants. She had a manila folder in her hands and smiled at him. Then handed him the folder. He took it from her and opened it up.

"This is everything I could find about Sephiroth which wasn't a lot. I also found something called 'The Genesis Project' whatever it is there was not much information was on it."

"Thanks.

"Remember honey you owe me dinner for this."

"Yeah, well you should come by my apartment and cook me a home cooked meal."

"I'll think about it." she said as she disappeared into the night. "I have your number so I'll call."

"Yeah, whatever."

He stated to walk away from there meeting place.

* * *

Sephiroth and Jadeite had been walking for some time now since he was found by Sephiroth in the South Pole. They were on a dirt path threw the mountains to Tokyo. Jadeite was a little pissed off that they had to walk to Tokyo.

"You know I could teleport us there?" asked Jadeite.

"Because the Sailor Senshi will know we would appear. They know your techniques. We can surprise them. So, they will not notice us."

"For the element of surprise?"

"You should know that the element of surprise is crucial in this situation."

'I rather go in guns a blazing and kill them before they have a chance to transform.'

The continued walking to Tokyo. The moon shinned in the sky overhead. Sephiroth smiled it looked evil and somewhat crazy in a way.

* * *

Ranma and Zack continued down the dirt road and night was quickly approaching. They stopped and walked away from the road to set up camp. Ranma went to collect some fire wood then placed it in a hole that Zack had just dug. He then lit the fire with a match.

"Zack do you have anyone waiting for you in Tokyo?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I have someone. Her name is Aerith. What about you?"

Ranma was a little shocked by the name, but replied. "My mother and my fiancee' Akane. I have no other, but them two and Kasumi are the only ones I like to see."

"Not very close with your family I take it."

"No, the old man is an ass. Tendo-san is an immature fool. Nabiki the lest said about her the better. No, I don't like my family."

"That's a little harsh."

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders at that and asked, "What about her?"

"Who Quistis?"

"Yeah."

"As far as I know she only has a mother alive. I believe she's from Paris, France. That's as far as I know."

"When she wakes up do you think she'll remember?"

"I don't know we could only hope."

"What about you Zack, where are you from?"

"Me I'm from the U.S. A small town in New York State were I was born a raised."

"What's it like there?"

"Nice and warm during the summer. Beautiful in the fall when the leaves fell. Cold and dry in the winter. Depending on where you live life along could be harsh for people. I would love to see my parents one last time."

"I guess no matter what age one never stops wanting to see his parents."

"Yeah," said Zack getting up and picked up the sword. "Come on I'll show you how to better handle a sword that big."

"All right."

Ranma fallowed Zack a little ways to a small clearing.

* * *

It was the same night as when Zack and Ranma stopped for the night. About sixteen miles away from them and to the west, was a small group of Kimura's Private Army. It was made up of twenty-five people. They all carried pistols holstered on there legs and AK-47u across there shoulders. Around there waist were poaches for extra ammo.

"Sir, we are here as ordered!"

"At ease men."

They stood at rest with behind there backs. The commander walked around looking at his men up and down the rows.

"Men we have been tasked with a great honor from Kimura! We are to kill a couple of traitors."

"Who are they, sir."

"They are Quistis Hawkins MARDUK 3rd class, and Zack Fair MARDUK 1st Class. Zack is very dangerous so you should all be very care when you attack. Make sure you have everything men. For in three hours we leave. Dismissed."

They saluted him and all called out, "Sir, yes, sir."

* * *

It was breakfast and Bartholomew sa in the same bar as before Nana-Ten. It was prety emoty right now, but it was still a good place to get a meal. Keiko came backwith his food.

"It's good to see you again, Barholomew."

"I was in here last night you know."

"I know, but its still good to see you. I like you. Your nice guy."

"Well thanks. The food here is good that's why I came back for breakfast."

"I love the complement."

"I want to talk with you about this group of yours."

"What did you want to know?"

"How would I be able to join?"

"You want to join the group?"

"Yes, I heard of the Kimura Company. And what I have heard was not good at all. It's a Weapons Company with it's own Private Army and Special Forces."

"That's kind of what they are in a nut shell."

"It seems with there army, they could take over the world in a bloody coup d'etat."

"Yes, while the army is the same as any other army. It's there Special Forces MARDUK and The Lazarus that you need to watch out for."

"Why is that?" asked Bartholomew.

"The MARDUK were soldiers that are able to enter the Special Forces. They are supposedly are injected with something called Jenova cells and are bathed in the Mako energy."

"What is Jenova cells and this Mako energy?"

"I don't know what Jenova is or what Mako is for that mattered. I found glimpses of it in my fathers papers."

"I wonder f this s the lynch pen to why there Special Forces are hired out to some governments a lot."

"I see you done you research. That's true. I also have read that they experimented a lot on people who worked for there Army."

"So, back to the question. Can I join?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good. Oh, by the way do you he a name for this group?"

"Um…No we don't have one. It was usually just me and my brother in the group."

"We should really think of one." replied Bartholomew.

"I know."

* * *

George walked down he street. He had slept all last afternoon and last night. He had woke up revitalized and refresh. His sister had stayed home to watch some TV. He stopped by a bar called Nana-Ten and opened the door. He saw a tall man talking to a Japanese woman.

He walked into the bar and took a set on a bar stool next to the tall man. He looked at the woman and smiled at her. She smiled and walked to him.

"What can I get you?"

"What is today's special?"

"Today's special is scrambled eggs, hash brown, and ham."

"Can I get a plate of that, cheri?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." she replied before disappearing in the back to make the food.

He turned to the guy he sat next to and extended his hand. They shook hands with each other. Then Bartholomew turned back to his food.

"Names George Lambert. Thief, Gentleman Gunner, and Expert Pilot."

"Bartholomew Solomon. Archer and Fencer. So, what do you do George?"

"I steal precious items for people who paid good money for them. And I also work as a sniper. Before that I worked for Kimura's Lazarus Group. I was a good shot with a gun before I joined the group, but after I joined them they turned me into an expert shooter. I can shot someone with LPS 4x6° TIP2 4x24 rifle scope mounted on a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 from 1000m away."

"That's pretty good. So, your not still with Kimura?"

"No, I was a member, but I left. Since I left a year and a half ago they have tried to kill since then."

"Damn, that's bad. But you must have information people would pay for?"

"Yeah, but tell me does that woman have a boyfriend?"

"I think so. Why?"

"No reason at all."

Keiko return from the back with the food. She walked over and put the food in front of him and a drink. Bartholomew signaled for Keiko with his hands. She walked over to him. They started to whisper to each other.

George just shrugged his shoulders and went to eating his food. He took a sip of his drink before continuing eating. She walked back to him and he looked up at her. She smile sweetly at him and he smiled back at her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Is it true you work for Kimura's Lazarus Group?"

"Yes, madame. Why?"

"Would you be willing to give me information of the various groups of Kimura."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well your meal is free."

"All right I guess. I will also help you any other way I can."

"Deal. So, get to talking."

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning. There was a passing farmer that picked them up earlier. All three of them sat in the back of the truck. They were a couple of more hours away from Tokyo by truck. So, they enjoyed the ride.

"Zack."

"Yeah, what is it Ranma?"

"I consider you a friend. And I'll help you any way I can."

"Thanks Ranma. When we get to Tokyo. We'll need all the help I can get."

The farmer had stopped the truck by a cliff overlooking Tokyo. All three of them got off the truck after finding out they're being chased by the army. They stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down at Tokyo.

He handed him Quistis and pushed them off the cliff. So, they didn't get hurt during the battle. Quistis tried to speak, but she still couldn't. She couldn't reach out to stop Zack. As they fell Ranma hared.

"Ranma never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a man or a MARDUK! Welcome!"

Zack walked away from the cliff. He marched in front of the Kimura army with a smile on his face. They had stopped away from him.

"Honestly. Freedom sure is pricey." he said pulling out his sword and readied himself.

Zack ran at them and they started to shot at him. He jumped over them and cut the five of them killing them instantly. Blood flew in the air. The others to the left shot at him and blocked the bullets with his sword and ran at them. As he ran and had to black more bullets.

He got shot in the back and cringed as he killed the five and five more. He ran at the seven shooting at him. Then he pulled the sword to the left. He cut through them and more blood flow in the air, before hitting the ground. With the last amounts of strength he continued his fight clinging on to the memories of his friends and loved ones.

Zack had comes to a bitter end. They shot him and fell to the ground. The three remanding members of the battalion shouldered there rifles and drew there side arms. They stopped next to the downed Zack. They leveled there side arms and shot him at point blank range three times all were fatal. They walked away and left for dead.

Ranma climbed back to the top and placed Quistis on the ground as it begins to rain. Quistis crawled to Zack in his wounded state, she reached his side with what little strength she had. Ranma got on top and stood on the cliff and slicked back his wet hair. He walked to Zack and Quistis.

"Zack."

"Quistis."

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital." replied Ranma.

"No, I'm dying and I know it." he looked up at Ranma and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Ranma with your hair like slicked back like that you look like my mentor Angeal Hewley."

"What?"

He ignored him and said, "On my behalf--"

"Your behalf?" asked Quistis.

"That's right. You will--"

"You will--" repeated Quistis.

"Continued living. You are proof that I existed."

"I am proof that you existed." replied Quistis.

"Ranma my dreams and pride, I give it all to you."

Zack handed Ranma the Buster Sword and passes away soon after. He held up the sword and from tip to handle, it is approximately 5 feet long, with a single-edged, enormously wide blade. It's broad hilt sported a swirling motif, and there were two holes on the blade near the hilt, presumably for something unknown.

Quistis looked into Zack's fading eyes as he died. She realized the price Zack paid to save her and Ranma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed out.

* * *

The commander got to the extraction point. A helicopter waited for them and two men waited for them. One had long red hair in a pony-tail and had red horizontal lies on his face in a black suit without a tie. The other was a big bald guy in an identical suit with a tie and sunglasses. He saluted them.

"How did your mission go?" asked the red hair.

"It was a success we killed the target, but we couldn't find the girl."

"So, you don't know if se's dead or not?" asked the bald man.

"No, sir."

"As long as you killed Zack like ordered. We could call this a somewhat complete mission. All three of you get on the helicopter you will be debriefed in Tokyo."

"Yes, sir." he replied before walking to the helicopter.

He got on in the back of the helicopter.

* * *

Ranma sheathed the sword on his back and remembered what Zack told him. He had said 'Men cry not for themselves, but for there comrades.' He looked down at Quistis.

He put his left hand on her right shoulder. She then turned to look at him and was sniffling and crying. She had stood up from the ground were Zack's body laid.

"Thank you. I won't forget you Zack. Good night."

Her and Ranma walked off to Tokyo. The sky cleared and the sun shined on them. Zack sat on the edge of a cliff that raised over looking the city.

"Hold on to your dreams! Ranma and Quistis. If you two want to become a heroes you have to hold on to your dreams."

Zack's body begun it's new journey to return to the planet.

"That girl said that she was scared of the natural sky. But of course it must feel great right? Those wings of yours, lend them to me as well. What's this? It feels great. When you meet Aerith I'm depending on you to look after her. Hey I've become a hero haven't I?"

To Be Continued….In _**Chapter 4: Kashmir.**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I finished this chapter faster then I expected. I hope you like it. The ending of Zack is based on -Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII. I'm sad he had to die, that what makes the story interesting the pain of loss. Life is something you should cherish. The title refers to Zack's last battle before his death. Well read and review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out.


	5. Kashmir

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or word age mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. And Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Echelon**

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**Kashmir**

* * *

By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

Ranma and Quistis had finally made it to Tokyo. They made it there at around lunchtime. They were heading to Ranma's mother's house. They walked down the street and were turning heads as they passed.

It was not because of how they looked, but that was also a reason. Alternatively, the weapons they openly carried and that put some on edge. No, it was because one had pure platinum blonde hair with no brown roots, or other information that it was a good dye job. She was an unusually sight to see, and walking with a Japanese man.

"Just ignore them Quistis." he stated to her not even turning to her,

"I know Ranma-taicho."

"Taicho?"

"Yes, since Zack died I decided to fallow you Ranma-taicho."

"It's just Ranma."

"Okay, Ranma-taicho."

"Never mind."

"So, where are we going?"

"I need to drop off some stuff at my mother's house. Then we can look for it."

"Look for what?" she asked confused.

"I'm sure you can feel it? Expand your senses then I'm sure you can feel it."

She did as Ranma told her and expanded her 'ki' senses. After a few seconds of searching, she felt it. The huge power was coming from somewhere in the very district they were standing in. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ranma in surprise.

"So, do you feel it now?"

"Yes, it's very strong. What is it? More to, the point who is?"

"I don't know. That is what we need to find out."

"Then we should find out who it is fast."

"After we drop off our stuff."

They walked for a couple of minutes and for a couple of blocks. They walked up to an old-style Japanese house in the middle of a bunch of more modern houses. It was in the middle of the residential district, his mother lived next to the Tsukino family on the right side. They stopped in front of the gate to the house.

Ranma sighed and then open the gate and walked up the stone pathway. Quistis walked next to him the whole time. He stopped in front of the door, brought his hand up, and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming to the door.

* * *

The door opened and his mother Nodoka stood in front of the opened door. /she wore a light blue kimono with a diamond pattern on it. Her auburn hair was done in a tight bun. She smiled at her son and smiled weakly at the woman that was with her son. Before turning her attention, back to her son.

"What can I do for you son?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could drop off some stuff here."

"Of course, but can you stay for lunch you and your friend?"

"Al right, I guess we can stay for lunch."

They walked in, took off their shoes, and left them by the door. They then walked in, then proceeded to the living room, and placed their bags there. Ranma then headed to the kitchen and was followed by Quistis were they took a seat at the table.

"So, who is your friend, son?" his mother asked when he entered the kitchen.

He replied sitting down, "This is Quistis Hawkins. She's a friend of mine."

"Really is that all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Whatever you say, dear."

She started to serve them lunch. When she finished serving the each of them, they started to eat. Quistis tried to eat as much as she could, because it was her first meal in a long while.

* * *

It was an hour after they started to eat when they finally started to leave. Ranma and Quistis sat by the front door and were putting on his shoes. Ranma pulled on his boots and zipped them up in the front, before standing. Quistis already had her thigh boots on and stood up, then smoothed out her long dress and fixed the whip on her hip.

Ranma slipped both of his swords onto his back and adjusted the belt that held the scabbard. He then walked to the door fallowed by Quistis and opened it. He stopped and turned to his mother and replied.

"We'll try to be by dinner."

"Okay. I'll make something extravagant then."

"Come on let's go."

"Okay, Taicho."

They left and closed the door behind them. Ranma jumped to the wall of the property and ran across it. Quistis was closed behind him. They soon got to the business area and he then jumped from lamppost to lamppost. Quistis was running across from him along the building wall hanging from the ledge.

"Ranma-taicho is the huge power this way?"

"According to what my senses tell me. They have never been wrong before."

They soon came to a stop on a wall of the local High School. Ranma scanned the yard from left to right trying to find the high-level power. He knew it was in this general area and closed by, but could not pinpoint the exact location.

"Taicho this is the area, right?"

"Yes, it is, but there so much that I can't pinpoint the exact location."

"Then let's wait for school to end Ranma-taicho."

"Let's do that."

They jumped to a building across the street from the school and sat there for a couple of hours. When school let out the student where all walking out of the schoolyard. He felt it again, scanned the teenagers, and finally found the person he was looking for.

"I think I found the person." he whispered.

"Who?" she asked.

He pointed to a girl with an odango hairstyle, two spherical buns with long ponytails that hanged from the buns. Next to her was another blonde-haired girl with a bow in her hair. There was another girl with short blue hair and was walking by a tall girl with her brown hair in a ponytail.

"She's the one with the odango."

"Such a young girl."

"Yeah, hard to imagine, hard to imagine that she has that much power."

"I know she looks so innocence."

"Innocence can be deceiving."

"So, do we make contact with her?" she asked.

"No, let's just watch and see what happens for now." he commented before disappearing.

Quistis disappeared also after him and landed right next to Ranma. They were watching from a higher building. She sat down next to him and watched.

* * *

Ranma and Quistis had spent the rest of the last day fallowing the four girls and watching them in their activities. They had returned to the Saotome house for dinner with his mother. Both had a couple of hours of sleep after dinner.

Ranma had woke up and got dressed, then went down for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother and Quistis talking with each other. They saw him enter the kitchen.

"Mom what are you doing?" he asked already knowing.

"Nothing we are just talking that's all."

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"What else cereal and milk."

"Great." he mumbled.

Ranma at his quickly at his food and went to the bathroom. He came back with his hair slicked back and felt refresh. He then headed for the front door were Quistis was waiting for him.

"Taicho since we know where she's at, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Well wait and continue to watch. If we can fell this power there is no doubt that Sephiroth will come."

"I hope your right."

* * *

They had spent the last five days repeating what they did the first day. They had watched her and try to predict when Sephiroth would attack. Quistis was boring for these days just sitting there watching. Ranma trained on the roof where they watched the school.

It was around lunchtime on a Thursday for lunch they decided to stop and eat at Nanatsu-Ten and opened the bar door. There were already a couple of people in the bar. A woman was behind the counter talking to a man with black hair and another with strawberry blonde hair.

Ranma walked in and took a set on a bar stool at the counter. Quistis sat down next to him on the right. He sat to the right of the strawberry blonde hair man. The woman saw them and came take there order.

"What can I get you?"

"The special, please."

"And you?" she asked turning to Quistis.

"Can I get the same."

"Okay I'll be right back in a few minutes." she replied and left.

The person with strawberry blonde hair, smiled at them and replied, "I'm George Lambert Gentleman Thief and Gunner, and an Expert Pilot."

"Ranma Saotome Master of Martial Arts and Swordsman. I'm also a Yojimbo for hire."

"And I'm Quistis Hawkins former MARDUK 3rd Class. Of what I can remember is I am good at Blue Magic and with the whip. I'm a mercenary for hire."

"It's good to meet you both. To my left is Bartholomew Solomon a master Kyudo and a _**La Verdadera Destreza**_ master. Which is a Spanish type of fencing."

"Yo. How you're doing?"

"Good."

Keiko came back into the from the kitchen carrying two plates in her hands. She then put the food in front of the both of them. She replied, "Enjoy."

"Thanks."

"Keiko this is Ranma Saotome and Quistis Hawkins." commented George pointing to the two. "And Keiko wanted to know if you would join our group."

"So, your Ranma Saotome?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, and what's this group you want me to join?" he asked between bites.

"I don't have a name as of yet, but we do have a purpose."

"What's the purpose?"

To stop the Kimura Weapon's Group Company."

'I see we have the same goal, but..' he thought before saying, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Juuban High School had just let out there classes for the day. Ranma and Quistis sat on the ledge watching all the students as they left. Ranma sighed and his mind was on something on his mind. He was thinking of the Keiko's offer.

"So, will you take the offer Taicho?"

"I think I will. The more people we have helping us the better the outcome against Sephiroth."

"That's true, Taicho. But wherever you go I go, sir."

"Sure, Quistis."

* * *

Keiko stood behind the bar counter washing glasses, and dried them before placing them on the counter to dry. Bartholomew and George sat in front of her as she washed the glasses. The bar was empty of anyone besides the three already there, the lunch crowd had left hours ago.

"So, do you think he will accept the offer?" asked George.

"Who knows if he'll accept?"

"I think he will." replied Keiko. "He seems like an honorable man. He will join us."

"What makes you so positive about? Beside him being honorable?"

"I believe we have the same goal as us to stop Kimura."

"Even if he joins we would have to accept the blonde woman that was with him. She was a former member of MARDUK. You know?" commented George.

"Yes, she told us when she introduced herself today."

"But I think he has a different goal. One that he is keeping from us."

"I still think he will still join us."

* * *

Ranma walked into the Nana-Ten and it was close for mid-day. Quistis was right behind him as he opened the door to the bar. He walked in and took a seat on a stool. Keiko had been behind the bar counter and looked up at who entered. She had seen who it was and smiled at him. She watched him set a ways from her.

"So, did you come to a decision?" asked Keiko.

"Yes, I have come to a decision. I just want to know one thing?"

"Then what's your decision? And what is your question?"

"If I join can Quistis?"

"Yes. So, what's the verdict?"

"All right. I'll join and I have a name for the group."

"What's the name?"

"The Shinshou."

"The Holy Generals."

"Yes. What do you think?"

"It sounds good, but as you know there are five of us."

"Five?" asked Ranma.

"Yeap. There's you, Quistis, George, Bartholomew, My brother Akira, and me."

"That's six."

"Opps. Sorry must have missed counted."

"It's okay. Then we'll call ourselves the RokuShinshou."

"Sure. Are you going to stay for lunch?"

He had started to stand up and replied, "No, we have to head home."

"Okay."

"Let's go Quistis."

She got up and fallowed him to the door. He reached for the doorknob and then turned it. Before walking out, he turned to Keiko and said, "We'll see you tomorrow. He should attack then."

They then both walked out the door and on the street.

* * *

Both Ranma and Quistis walked away from the Nana-Ten in silence. Neither had said a thing and just walked. They passed the Crown Arcade, Ranma stopped, and then Quistis stopped a ways away from him. She had turned around and looked confused at him.

"Why did you stop taicho?" she asked confused.

"Quistis. I'm a little nervous what if Sephiroth is too strong?"

"Is that why you're nervous?"

"Yes. But who wouldn't be nervous, about this."

"You shouldn't be so nervous taicho. We will all do our part to defeat him."

"I guess so. I really shouldn't let it affect me."

Ranma took a step and started walking catching up with Quistis. She walking in harmony with his step as he walked back home. What Ranma didn't know was that when he stopped it was in front of the Crown Arcade and was seen by two girls. They were soon had followed him to see where he lived.

* * *

All of them gathered at the Nana-Ten. The five of them were getting ready for Sephiroth to appear in Tokyo. Ranma and the two girls sat next to the bar waiting for the other two too be finished at what they were doing.

George was dressed in the style of clothes he wore in .Alaska. The two pouches on each side were loaded with rifle ammo on one side and his P38 clips on the other. He had opened his gun case, pulled out his lever action Rifle Checked the sights, and then placed it on his back. He then pulled out the Walther P38 checked if the clip was fully loaded before holstering one after another on his waist. With a Ka-Bar on his back.

"I'm ready." replied George.

"All we are waiting on is for Bartholomew." commented Keiko.

"I'm almost finish. So, hold your horse's lady."

Bartholomew took off his sports coat and had placed it on the counter. He then unbuttons his sleeves and polled them all the way passed his elbow. He then buckled a belt with his rapier on it. He grabbed his quiver and placed it across his back, holding his bow in his hand.

"Now I'm ready."

"Good." replied Ranma standing up. "I felt a two strong energy's entering the city limits 30 minutes ago."

Ranma had changed his looks for the fight. He had on a lose red kimono with a blue green sash. The left hung loosely by his side showing the black Chinese shirt he wore as well as the bandaged up left arm. He wore Black pants, black gloves, and a pair of boots that went to his knees. His two swords were on his back.

"Let's go."

They all walked out the bar ready. Keiko being the last to leave, closing and locking the door. Ranma jumped off a railing then the lamppost. He then took off in the direction his senses told him to go.

The other four quickly fallowed after Ranma. Who was going fast making it a little hard to keep up with him. They soon arrived at a park in Juuban. Ranma jumped down and landed in a crouch before standing. He then proceeded to run again before coming to a stop. In front of him to the left was Sephiroth and Jadeite.

"I fell five more extraordinary ki heading our way. Jadeite why don't you take care of them. While I head on over to where the Holy Meteria is."

"Sure leave it to me."

Sephiroth then turned and started walking again and was soon out of the park. The other stopped when Jadeite stood in their way. He then put his right hand up and held his fingers out then snapped them. A youma appeared in the shape of a spider.

"Now let's play a little game." he replied.

"Ranma-taicho please go ahead we'll stay here and fight this guy. Go after Sephiroth before he can do what he wants."

"Got it." he replied jumping away.

"I'll go keep an eye on him." replied Bartholomew quickly fallowing after him.

"Well I guess it's just you three I get to play with." he commented and summoned a sword. "Go get them Onigumo."

* * *

Ranma ran out of the park jumping over the steps and landed on the sidewalk. Then he ran up ahead passing people as he went. Bartholomew was right next to him. They were quickly catching up to Sephiroth position.

"So, do you have a prayer for who since we are about to go into battle?" he asked.

"Yes I do."

"Then let's hear it."

"Okay. Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle; be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray: and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, cast into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls."

Ranma and Bartholomew then brought their right hand up touching their forehead with his middle finger, followed by the chest, and then both of their shoulders. Together they both said, "Amen."

They were still running to where Sephiroth's ki that just stopped moving. They came onto the area and it was a high school there were vans out front. They were gathered for something. Ranma hoped they were not too late. Sephiroth was standing on the other wall waiting to strike. He jumped off the wall in the air and positions his sword to strike downward.

Ranma pumped more ki into his legs and ran as fast as he could. He jumped over the crowd and into Sephiroth's path. He had already drew his sword the two swords hit each other. The force of the strike was powerful enough to send a small shockwave of ki over the area.

The both pushed each other away, Ranma slide a couple of feet back. Sephiroth floated in the air before landing softly on the ground. His nodachi in front of him in his left hand vertically to the ground. The blond girl was stunned and Ranma stood in Sephiroth's way of killing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay."

"Good. Now it's predicate that you get to safety."

"Okay." she replied before running off away from them.

"Who are you to get in my way?"

Ranma turned his eyes back onto Sephiroth who stood there waiting. Bartholomew landed next to Ranma quickly pulling out his bow and then an arrow. Ranma got into a crouch holding his sword with two hands on the hilt with the tip pointed at Sephiroth.

"I'm here to stop you from what you are going to do."

"That's funny boy. To think you have what it takes to fight me."

"I know I can."

"Then come you pathetic mortal with your mediocrity skills"

"Gladly."

.

.

.

To Be Continued….In _**Echelon: Chapter 5: No Quarter.**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I decided to ends it here. The title for the chapter comes from a song by Led Zeppelin. I hope you like it the next chapter will be action pact. Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi; signing out.


End file.
